


Ambiguous Behaviour Detected: Translation Complete

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SS6 Shanghai, Valentine Fic, let's call this, that deserves its own tag due to the amount kyuhae that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae likes to think he’s subtle, but Kyuhyun is always able to see it when Donghae’s trying to communicate with him. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambiguous Behaviour Detected: Translation Complete

 

 

 

 

“Will you stop moping? I’ll only be gone for six days.”

 

“You’ll be gone for your birthday.”

 

“So? You can still wish me happy birthday, hyung.”

 

 

* * *

 

_Instagram: 1 February 2015_

**_leedonghae_ **

_Happy Sunday :)_

* * *

 

“I’ve just left the apartment not even an hour ago, Donghae. The birthday wishes are too early.”

 

“What makes you think they’re birthday wishes?”

 

“Because I know you, that’s why. Ah, I’ll talk to you when I’ve landed in India, we’re starting to film now!”

* * *

 

_Instagram:_ _1 February 2015_

**_leedonghae_ **

_Good Night!!!_

* * *

 

_Instagram: 1 February 2015_

**_leedonghae_ **

_Piano_

 

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you' ******_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Dude, smile.”

 

Donghae ignores his best friend in favour of drilling holes into his phone as he waits for the reply to come through.

 

But no matter how hard he glares at the dark screen, it doesn’t come.

 

Donghae sags in his seat on the airplane that is set to take them to Shanghai for their next tour stop, ignoring the judging look Hyukjae sends his way.

 

“I just wanted to know if he-”

 

“He’s probably in the air, Donghae,” Hyukjae retorts, as if he’s talking to a child. “Of course he isn’t going to get service up there.”

 

Donghae feels his cheeks burn from behind his face mask he wore since he hadn’t bothered to shave this morning due to pinning for the younger male.

 

“He will be in Shanghai before us,” Hyukjae reminds him as the plane settles, readying for take-off. “You only have to wait a few more hours.”

 

Donghae turns his phone off.

 

He’s waited six days.

 

That is long enough.

 

 

 

 

The second he sets his eyes on the younger male, his entire mood lifts.

 

Suddenly, it feels like he can breathe.

 

But, he can’t show this, not in a public place with fans already screaming at them, so he’s forced to linger back, watching with envy as Hyukjae welcomes their maknae back from his trip from India.

 

Donghae’s cap and face mask hide his jealous scowling as he watches Kyuhyun animatedly talk to Hyukjae, before the others swarm around him.

 

Donghae feels a gentle nudge to his side, glances to see Leeteuk giving him a knowing look.

 

Donghae sighs. “I’m being good. I’m nowhere near him.”

 

“Just don’t rush him the second you get the chance,” the male laughs. “He’s travelled for longer than us. He’ll probably crash the second he’s in the van.”

 

Donghae silently agrees, already keenly aware of the exhaustion clinging to Kyuhyun like a second skin, the male’s colouring looking slightly off due to long hours of travelling.

 

Donghae shoves his hands deeper into his pockets, gut churning with anxiety and concern over the male.

 

He remains at the back.

 

Sits in the other van.

 

He gives Kyuhyun space to breathe.

 

Because the second Donghae can be close to him, he’s going to rob him of all air.

 

 

 

 

Donghae keeps trying to find subtle reasons to get close.

 

And he gets blocked every time.

 

A stylist needs to adjust Kyuhyun’s hair, cover his tired skin with another layer of makeup, to redo his hair because the tired fool ran his hands through his hair and messed it up.

 

Donghae is going to burst soon if he doesn’t _speak_ to the male.

 

Just when he thinks he has the perfect moment to remind Kyuhyun of his existence, he’s dragged away by Hyukjae to run through their duo performance slot on the main stage.

 

Donghae sulks throughout it all.

 

 

 

 

Donghae sees his chance.

 

And he takes it.

 

As Kyuhyun gets lost in the beginnings of the fans wishing him a belated happy birthday, Donghae madly signals for the fans (and his own members) to not say anything as Kyuhyun comes back to them.

 

His goal is to surprise attack the male.

 

As an affectionate hyung, of course.

 

But the second Kyuhyun is close, Donghae is beaten to it.

 

By Siwon. Of course.

 

Determined not to be left out of the sudden groping of his own boyfriend, Donghae tries to get the male’s attention by not groping him, and when that isn’t enough (since his members are cockblockers) Donghae reacts without thinking and yanks Kyuhyun’s shoe off.

 

Well, at least it got Kyuhyun’s attention.

 

Shame it didn’t even last two seconds.

 

Donghae keeps laughing, because it’s fun! They’re mean hyungs bullying the birthday boy!

 

Donghae loses his smile the second he turns his back.

 

He can feel an irrational tantrum building inside him.

 

Shaking it off, he turns and goes back to watching - but not watching - his own boyfriend, trying not to stare for too long, and tries to distract himself with anything but the male standing so close to him, yet so untouchable.

 

The more Siwon touches the maknae, the tighter that ball of envy in his gut gets.

 

 

 

 

During the third talk with the fans, about over halfway through the concert, Donghae spies his second chance to get Kyuhyun’s attention.

 

By being annoying, obviously.

 

As Kyuhyun does his push-ups, Donghae presses his foot lightly on the male’s back, making it harder for him, until Kyuhyun finally looks to see who the fuck is hindering him, and promptly smiles and collapses.

 

Seeing that split second smile, it almost makes Donghae delirious that he’s _finally_ been noticed.

 

But before he can do anything else (like pretend to lose his balance and fall on him so he can hug him under the pretence of it) Hyukjae beats him to it by sitting on Kyuhyun.

 

Whilst his boyfriend tries again, oblivious to the sudden spike of envy rushing through Donghae, Donghae sneaks close, intent on annoying him too when he gives up.

 

He knees him slightly on the back.

 

That gets ignored.

 

Donghae circles around, frustrated over the lack of acknowledgment his annoying is being given.

 

Determined not to be beaten, Donghae glances at his hand.

 

And grins.

 

Turning around, he heads for his boyfriend who is casually chatting with the fans with another man on his back.

 

Donghae presses the light stick to the male’s mouth, and intends to keep it there until he gets acknowledged again.

 

And then sees the look he gets from a fellow member for being so obvious, and backs off, playing it cool.

 

It’s not like he’s desperate for attention from the younger male.

 

Nothing of the sort.

 

He’s just missed him.

 

And would like that to be acknowledged.

 

After Kyuhyun tries again with the push-ups and finally gets up, Donghae almost misses another chance due to him spacing out instead of focusing on how adorable his boyfriend looked.

 

Seeing that smile directed only at him as Kyuhyun has his back to the fans and the members, for one second, Donghae forgets to breathe as the male comes closer.

 

Unable to stop, he’s grinning too.

 

So by default, he punches him away.

 

Gently, of course. It’s an affectionate punch to his arm. They are in public after all.

 

It makes Kyuhyun’s smile brighten even more.

 

And then the moment is broken, and the male is taken from him yet again.

 

Donghae doesn’t mind this time.

 

He can’t stop grinning.

 

 

 

 

The next chance they get is during Mamacita.

 

This is probably the most obvious they have been during this song.

 

As soon as the music kicks in and the first moves happen, Donghae turns and looks over his shoulder, just to look at Kyuhyun without any intent to get his attention.

 

The male can be quite striking when he’s performing, and Donghae is keen observer.

 

Kyuhyun was already watching him.

 

Donghae swallows, a shudder rushing through him at seeing the tender look the male was giving him.

 

Burying his smile before it shows, they move on with the rest of the song, moment broken but not forgotten.

 

Just before the last formation happens, the brief moment where he and Kyuhyun are close enough to have their special designated moment with each other, Donghae takes bigger steps to insure he is close enough, and when they are, he gently squeezes Kyuhyun’s side, gaze lingering on each other for as long as they can.

 

And then Kyuhyun whispers his name affectionately, low enough for it to go unheard around the stadium, but loud enough for Donghae and probably the other members to hear it in their in-ear headphones.

 

Donghae’s heart won’t stop racing after that.

 

And his smile is back with full force.

 

 

 

 

Donghae is minding his own business before the start of Haru when suddenly Kyuhyun appears out of nowhere, a hand pressed against his back.

 

“Together?” Kyuhyun asks, pointing down the walkway they’re on.

 

Sadly, the question doesn’t register to Donghae, who is far too busy inhaling the male’s scent and close proximity, his mind screaming ‘FINALLY’ that he just responds on autopilot.

 

As Kyuhyun’s expression turns amused, Donghae feels shy at how dumb his boyfriend can render him at times, but that little touch is burning through him, and as they finally have a moment to themselves, away from their members, Donghae can’t stop smiling, trying to not look so overjoyed.

 

Kyuhyun is still staring at him with that tender look he had at the beginning of Mamacita.

 

When they have to part ways, Kyuhyun’s hand lingers, before leaving him completely.

 

It takes all of Donghae’s strength not to turn around and smoother the male.

 

 

 

 

It’s the end, and they’re all lining up to say their final words and goodbyes.

 

Donghae strategically places himself beside Kyuhyun.

 

Subtly could be his middle name.

 

Then he feels it.

 

The Judging.

 

Glancing to see where the burning gaze is coming from, he sees Ryeowook hovering around, watching him.

 

Slightly spooked, Donghae turns and ignores him.

 

And then Kyuhyun almost _breaks_ him.

 

It isn’t even cute, but it shows just how biased Donghae is, so when he sees Kyuhyun play with the microphone and throwing it up in the air and catching it like it is a ball, it just causes a mass of overwhelming affectionate feelings for his adorable boyfriend that he has to hide his face to compose himself.

 

And then Ryeowook slithers close.

 

“What’s up with you?” he hears the younger male hiss, and Donghae shakes his head, unable to compose himself enough to speak.

 

The cute image of Kyuhyun continues to replay, causing him to giggle more, and when he glances around to distract himself from his own on slaughter of feelings for his boyfriend, he’s met with Ryeowook’s unimpressed face.

 

So Donghae shoves a hand to male’s face to escape the judging.

 

And then Ryeowook opens his mouth that is even blunter than his own boyfriend’s.

 

“Why don’t you just kiss him already, maybe that will be less obvious to how much you’re trying to get his atten-”

 

Donghae pushes him away, yelling at him with flushed cheeks.

 

And turns to see Kyuhyun watching him slightly.

 

Donghae schools his features.

 

Playing it cool.

 

And then promptly breaks it because _he needs to touch_.

 

So he touches.

 

All he meant to do was tease his boyfriend on how weak his upper arms are compared to the muscles he has in his thighs.

 

You know, just a random excuse to get close.

 

He notices Kyuhyun wince a little.

 

“Sore?” Donghae asks, already hoping he’d say yes because that means he can touch more.

 

Kyuhyun nods, and Donghae lunges for the chance to ‘massage’ the ache away.

 

In his own way of course. He has to be less obvious, remember.

 

So he’s gently smacking the end of the microphone to Kyuhyun’s arm, who looks nonplussed by how violent that action seems, and before Donghae can use his hand instead, Ryeowook appears slowly beside them.

 

His whole aura makes Donghae back off, not used to Wookie being so goddamn interfering, when Kyuhyun surprises them both by reaching for Donghae to feel his arm.

 

Conflicted - because Wookie is watching and Kyuhyun is touching and seems to want to use both hands and that is quite frankly too much for Donghae to handle all at once - Donghae is sort of late on realising Kyuhyun’s intentions.

 

The second the male squeezes his arm and pushing, Donghae tries to counter it by tensing, caught off guard and slightly bemused, but the maknae is insistent and shoves them slightly away from Ryeowook.

 

Donghae could kiss him for the brilliance.

 

Instead, he gets a huge happy smile and a side hug.

 

Which lasts all of _two seconds_ because Choi Siwon _has_ to come and make himself known.

 

Donghae also fails to hold Kyuhyun’s hand for the bow.

 

Ryeowook made sure of that.

 

As they huddle together to take a photo with the gorgeous sapphire blue ocean of their dear fans behind them, Donghae almost pulls a face when he’s suddenly pinched hard on his shoulder.

 

The second the huddle breaks, he spins to find the culprit and sees Kyuhyun’s back walking away.

 

Donghae sneaks close, waits for the huddle to disperse more, and attacks.

 

Kyuhyun lets out a startled sound as he nips him back, having caught sight of Donghae too late.

 

But Donghae catches that smile again, the one that has been causing his stomach to flip and his heart to skitter all night.

 

Donghae stays close, almost pressed up against Kyuhyun’s back, wanting to be beside him for the thumb kiss, and tries not to show it on his face when he feels Kyuhyun’s hands try to cage him close, to insure they’re not separated.

 

As they line up, both his and Kyuhyun’s plan is ruined by the appearance of Ryeowook.

 

Against time, Donghae drags the male between him and Kyuhyun, ignoring Ryeowook’s little smug grin before laughing slightly himself at how cute the male has behaved, despite cockblocking him from his own boyfriend.

 

Donghae waves goodbye to their fans, already anticipating backstage where he can freely knock away any member who attempts to block him from his Hyun.

 

 

 

 

Backstage doesn’t happen.

 

Too many people around, too many strangers that work at the venue to risk exposure.

 

So Donghae is forced to wait.

 

 

 

 

Knocking on the door, Donghae literally can’t stop moving.

 

He misses the days where they had to room together at hotels to cut the cost, but since there is less of them and they earn more than they did in the past, they all get their own rooms now.

 

Though, most times his room is only a place to dump his stuff whilst he spends the rest of the night in Kyuhyun’s room.

 

The second that the door opens, showing the other male’s freshly cleaned face and slightly damp hair, Donghae is squeezing himself through the two inch gap to get to him.

 

Kyuhyun laughs, stumbling slightly as Donghae clings to him, hugging him too as he shoves the door shut with his foot. “Hi to you too.”

 

“You promised daily texts,” Donghae accuses immediately, face comfortably pressed against the male’s neck, inhaling his fresh scent, and the shampoo he nicked from Donghae months ago.

 

“I was busy.”

 

“You promised you’d call.”

 

“I-”  

 

“I even made more ambiguous posts about your birthday and you didn’t even reply back to me,” Donghae pouts, poking at his chest. “I even played our song.”

 

Kyuhyun’s amusement filters away at that.

 

Donghae’s chest swells at the return of then tender look. “What’s with that face?”  
  
“Idiot.”

 

Donghae blinks, slowly confused. “Huh?”

 

Kyuhyun leans down and softly presses a kiss to his lips, lingering a little after it, to savour the feeling.

 

“I replayed that video so many times, it almost got my phone confiscated by the guys,” Kyuhyun rushes out against his lips, and Donghae swallows, eyes fluttering shut, hands holding tighter on the male’s hips.

 

“I still haven’t made the bed,” Donghae murmurs, unable to speak any higher. “I didn’t want to touch it too much in case your scent faded before you could come back to me.”

 

Kyuhyun makes a desperate sound, kissing him more firmly this time, hands holding his face as Donghae hugs them to each other.

 

As they kiss, Donghae’s heart is swelling more and more with ridiculous affection and love he has for this man.

 

He isn’t good with words. Hell, he isn’t good with actions. But Kyuhyun is always able to see it when he’s trying to communicate with him.

 

As they break, both breathing in each other, savouring the moment of finally being back in each other’s arms, Kyuhyun gently bops his nose to Donghae’s, causing Donghae to smile at the cuteness.

 

“I missed you too,” Kyuhyun whispers.

 

Donghae buries his face to the male’s neck, inhaling his scent that he was afraid live without for a few days.

 

They were only separated for six days, but in those six days, he had hardly any contact with him, and he was so far away than he’s ever been from Donghae.

 

Donghae is usually good with keeping his emotions hidden, putting up a front, but Kyuhyun is his weak link.

 

He always has been.

 

And always will be.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **the part of the song Hae played in the video was the lyrics for this section of the song. Myself and others are now convinced this song is their new song because of the beginning lyrics (smart mouth = Kyu) and it all fits.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm technically a few hours early for Valentine's Day, but screw it, I've been itching to write for almost a month now. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it! ^-^


End file.
